


Drunken Love and Tasering

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [3]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Humor, but does not have to be, possible crack, possible pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Jason work together after the annual Wayne New Year's Eve party. Dick's hungover. Jason just might be in love. Or drunk. Darcy is probably just drunk.</p><p>Or, the first meeting of Darcy and Jason from Dick's point of view.</p><p>Or not. It could just be a fun stand alone that does not turn into a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Love and Tasering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pretzel_logic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Any, any, (740): I just saw a girl drinking wine and walking her dog in footie pajamas and a mad hatter hat. First day of the new year and I think I'm in love. (1-740): I feel like you should put up a missed connections ad for this..](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/587318.html?thread=81644342#t81644342)_
> 
> This is... Well, it can be an alternate or expanded part of the story where Jason and Darcy meet.
> 
> Or it's just a bit of cracky fun that's on its own.

* * *

"I just saw a girl drinking wine and walking her dog in footie pajamas and a Mad Hatter hat. First day of the new year and I think I'm in love."

Dick rubbed his head, wishing he'd been able to get Alfred's secret recipe before leaving the manor. "What you are, Hood, is still drunk from last night."

"Jealous, Dickie-bird? Things not working out between you and your latest redhead? Or is that the hangover talking?"

 _The hangover,_ Dick thought but didn't say. At least they weren't dealing with Joker this time. Nothing was worse with a headache or concussion than Joker's laughter. "Focus. Two of Penguin's goons are headed your way."

"I'm on it."

“Don't kill anyone.”

“Relax, Nightwing. I've got this. Don't worry about—”

The comm went silent, and Dick would have been relieved because it might have meant his head would stop hurting. Then again, it meant Jason was in trouble. Dick tried not to puke as he jumped off the roof.

* * *

"You tased him?"

The girl shrugged. "He had a gun." 

Dick pointed to the men he'd just taken out. "So did they."

"I saw his first."

"Figures."

"Nice ass, by the way."

"Uh, thanks," Dick said. He was getting weird flashes of Harley and Poison Ivy and was not going to flirt with a girl in a Mad Hatter hat. Especially if Jason liked her. "I'll just... uh... get my friend here and go."

"Sure thing," she said, not making any attempt to hide the fact that she was ogling him. "Wait. Is he as cute as you are under that mask of his? Because, you know, he's totally got a body. I can tell."

Dick wondered if she was half as crazy as Jason was. They'd probably get along. "Maybe you can talk him into taking it off for you."

She grinned. "Maybe I will."

Dick made a strategic retreat.

* * *

"What the hell? Where's the bus that hit me?"

"You got tased, idiot. By the love of your life, no less."

"Damn," Jason muttered. "That's hot."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should put up one of those missed connections ads. Red Hood seeks Mad Hatter with a taser."

"Yeah, right," Jason said. "With my luck, I'd end up with Jervis Tetch."


End file.
